Tank
The Tank is the heaviest class in FreeFall Tournament, with the highest health of any class in the game. Its primary is the Heavy Machine gun, and the huge Blitzkrieg Mauler as its secondary, which can also be a defensive tactic, granting it a front shield. His Ultimate activates the Neutron Shell, which temporarily grants him immunity from all incoming damage. His Melee makes him charge with his shoulder and melee his opponents. He lives up to his namesake, specializing in taking and surviving damage. He can also return the favor with the powerful melee strikes of the mauler and the large rounds of his heavy machine gun. Due to his weight, his jetpack has a unique charging effect, more of a huge leap then a jetpack. The Tank, with his high health, and heavy damage, is good at diving into the center of the fray. With the slowest speed of any class in the game, the Tank is best used to methodically drive the enemies away, while the swifter classes finish them off. A quick tip is that, since the Tank is slow, you should use all jump platforms and make sure to use your gravity boots to slide when coming down from a high height. Weapons Heavy Machinegun High caliber machine gun perfect for pounding foes in close or medium range. Alt-fire: Engages target-locking and aimed burst fire mode. Blitzkrieg Mauler Hi-tech baryonic bludgeon for dominating close quarters engagements. 'Reloading' performs a massive ground slam that also produces a short range shock wave. When using the blitzkrieg mauler hit R on your keyboard (Note: when performing the ground slam make sure the enemy is either just below you or on the same level for maximum chance of hitting). Alt-fire: Arm mounted nullification buckler shield that can resist virtually any attack. Lock onto any enemy with the Blitzkrieg Mauler and you'll activate a round shield shield made of blue energy on your arm that blocks attacks without you taking damage. It has a cool down up to 100% so don't keep it active all the time. When the shield is close to 100% it changes from pure blue to reddish then completely red. This weapon stuns the enemy only when it is hitting their health, not their force field. Skills Ultimate (Q): Neutron Shell Blue Bubble.jpg|The Neutron Shell, with more than 1/4 the duration left Bubble Turning Red.jpg|The Neutron Shell, as it just crosses over to 1/4 duration remaining. Comet Rush.jpg|The Comet Rush The Neutron Shell is an ability which makes the tank immune to damage for a maximum of 8 seconds. It starts off a light blue color, as shown below, and when it has 1/4 it's duration remaining, it will change to a red color. Just before the Neutron Shell (bubble) breaks, it will be reduced to nothing more than a faint white corona. The time duration of the neutron shell is reduced by incoming damage and most debuffs will affect the tank through the shield. Any debuffs are nullified once the shell is applied. Melee (E): Comet Rush Comet rush is one of the most useful melee skills in the game, as it greatly increases the Tank's agility and can also pack a punch, in addition to having a 6 second cooldown. When an enemy is hit by comet rush, they are temporarily knocked over, allowing the Tank to rack up damage/begin stunning with the Blitzkrieg Mauler. An extremely useful tip is to use the Comet Rush as more of a traveling weapon due to the Tank's slow speed. It also helps you get power-ups more easily by aiming the Comet Rush at it. Bomb Type (F) : Concussion Bomb This is a Bomb which enables the tank to hit numerous enemies within a small radius with a possibility of stunning them for a short period. It is useful for assaulting the capture point and assists in capturing fleeing opponents. Combine this with the Mauler stun and the Comet Rush, and your enemy won't have have a fighting chance. Videos Gallery